Peligro en alta mar
by Luty Malfoy
Summary: Participando del reto Stan O War del foro La Cabaña del Misterio. Lo que pasa cuando Stan y Ford son atacados por una criatura marina.


**Participando del reto Stan `o War espero les guste mi fic.**

 **Peligro en alta mar**

Stan estaba maravillado con lo que estaba pasando, ya llevaban varias semanas en su viaje y muchas veces le costaba creer que hubiera logrado que su hermano se fuera a navegar con él, era lo que había soñado por gran parte de su niñez y casi toda su adolescencia y ya les estaba pasando.

Lamentablemente estaba ocupado pensando en esas cosas y no vio el Kraken que los estaba atacando por segunda vez, aparentemente se estaban metiendo en su territorio sin saberlo y por eso los atacaba.

— Si vas a soñar despierto trata de no hacerlo en cubierta — le reto Stanford mientras que trataba de dispararle a la criatura con su arma y pero esta lo había agarrado con uno de sus tentáculos y lo estaba zarandeando como una muñeca de trapos.

— Bicho feo haz cometido un error muy grave, nadie se mete con mi hermano — gritaba Stan mientras que lo iba a atacar, listo a pegarle un rotundo golpe con un cuchillo que siempre llevaba encima para este tipo de cosas pero fue atacado por el monstruo y de un golpe lo tiro y termino golpeándose don el timón, clavándose dicho cuchillo en el brazo bastante profundo.

Aprovechando que estaba distraído tirando a su hermano, Ford le pudo disparar y de esa forma acabar con la vida del pobre animal pero no le importó mucho porque tenía que ir a ver como estaba su hermano. Si había algo que había prendido en ese verano era como la familia era siempre más importante que cualquier tipo de descubrimiento, sin importar lo impresionante que este fuera.

Lo que vio lo asustó bastante, su hermano estaba tirado en el piso con el cuchillo que clavado y estaba perdiendo bastante sangre por la herida.

Por suerte para ambos, Ford había aprendido que hacer en ese tipo de situaciones por lo que habían hecho una vez que le pasara a él en sus viajes por las dimensiones, una de las pocas cosas de esos treinta años que se quisiera acordar.

Teniendo en cuenta lo aprendido acostó a su hermano boca arriba, le rompió la manga para poder sacársela y con esta y su propio abrigo le hizo una almohada improvisada que iba a tener que servir hasta que pudiera ser visto por un profesional, lo que importaba era que estuviera cómodo para las cosas que tenía que hacer después.

Ya con el brazo a la vista fue corriendo a buscar cosas para limpiar la herida, suerte que su hermano estaba inconsciente porque lo único que pudo encontrar en el apuro fue el alcohol y estaba seguro que eso le provocaría dolor, mucho dolor al entrar en contacto con la herida.

Una vez que limpiara todo, pudo ponerle unas gasas que había llevado consigo, todo eso estaba a mano, preparado por si pasaba algo como lo que había pasado recién. Ellos no eran para nada unos improvisados y muchos menos Ford.

De esa forma fue que logró curar alrededor del cuchillo, dejándolo clavado porque no recomendaban sacarlo, eso provocaría daños mayores y eso era lo que menos quería.

Fue mientras que emparchando a su hermano que este se despertara y se empezara a mover un poco de dolor, cosa que complicó bastante la curación pero lo tenía que tranquilizar, por el bien de él mismo.

— Por favor Stan, trata de estar tranquilo sé que duele pero no te puedes mover mucho o la herida empeorara — Stan lo miro confundido antes de responder.

— ¿Qué paso, donde está la cosa esa? — Confundido preguntaba tratando de encontrarle sentido a lo que le estaba pasando.

— Todo está bien, el kraken está muerto y no hay forma en la que nos haga nada, ya todo está bien, lo que pasa es que estás herido y por eso vamos a tener que volver a tierra para que puedas ser atendido de forma adecuada por un médico calificado — eso no le gustó para nada a Stan que no le gustaba ir a hospitales.

— No quiero, en uno de esos lugares solo van a tirarme a un pozo porque no hay forma en la que pagué la fortuna que nos querrán sacar — Ford negó con la cabeza, realmente le dolía que su hermano priorizase la plata a su bienestar físico, eso no era bueno para él.

— Stan no tienes de que preocuparte y si quieres podemos ir a Canadá, que está más cerca y donde seguramente te trataran de forma gratuita — dijo todo eso antes de ir en busca de una frazada, por suerte estaba cerca del timón y pudo conducir el bote sin tener que dejar a su hermano solo.

El viaje fue un tormento, mantener a su hermano consiente y conducir lo más rápido que se pudiera sin que su hermano se lastimara por el movimiento del bote era mucho más fácil describirlo que hacerlo, porque su hermano se movía de un lado al otro y eso no podía ser evitado.

De esa forma llegaron al hospital donde fue llevado de forma urgente a cirugía donde estaría por una buena cantidad de horas.

Mientras que eso pasaba Ford daba vueltas por el hospital como gallo sin cabeza, no sabiendo que hacer y como esperar, toda idea le parecía mala, por un lado quería estar ahí cuando su hermano saliera del quirófano pero al mismo tiempo quería llamar a sus sobrinos y a las personas de la cabaña pero no los quería preocupar y también se quería ir para no saber lo que estaba pasando pero esa idea solo le duro unos pocos segundos por lo seguro que estaba a no abandonar a su hermano.

Estaba en medio de su meditación cuando una enfermera se le acercara, no se dio cuenta en ese momento pero para las personas que lo estaban viendo estaba teniendo una pinta de na persona con problemas nerviosos y por eso fue que la enfermera preocupada se le acercara a saber que le pasaba.

— ¿Le pasas algo señor, se siente usted bien? — Ford la miro un poco confundido, estaba seguro de no estar mostrando padecimiento alguno que ameritara ese tipo de pregunta.

— Si, solo que mi hermano está en cirugía y eso me tiene muy nervioso — no atreviéndose a mirarla a los ojos, por sentirse como un idiota por estar haciendo tanto lio por algo que seguramente iba a salir bien.

— Le puedo garantizar que su hermano está en manos capaces, lo que recomiendo que haga por el momento es tratar de ir a comer algo, es bastante tarde y creo poder adivinar que usted no ha comido nada — dijo la señorita que aparentemente estaba demasiado ocupada tranquilizando a Ford presentarse de forma adecuada, por lo menos no lo consideraba algo que no pudiera esperar.

Ford no pensando lo mismo decidió decir cómo se llamaba.

— No creo poder pero tratare y para no ser más descortés me presente, me llamo Stanford Pines pero si quiere puede llamarme Ford — dijo extendiendo la mano, esperando no estar errando en lo que es el protocolo de saludo.

Para su alivio ella tomo la mano y le devolvió el saludo.

— Es un placer conocerlo, me llamo Marianne Stuart y espero que después que terminemos este saludo esté pensando en ir a comer algo, si quiere le puedo indicar dónde está la cafetería, yo misma estoy planeando ir a tomar un café — de esa forma y sin que se le ocurriera nada para negarse, Ford fue con la bella enfermera a la cafetería, fue en el camino que se imaginara las cosas que su hermano podría estar comentando de enterarse lo que estaba pasándole, muchos chistes de cómo estaba desperdiciando una oportunidad para conocer una hermosa mujer que podría ser su pareja y con la cual podría hacer todas las cursilerías que él hacía con Carla. Eso lo pensaba porque esa enfermera tenía el pelo ondulado como lo había tenido esa chica pero a diferencia del amor de su hermano esta lo llevaba hasta el hombro y sus ojos eran de un color verde hermoso, cosa que no le importaba mucho a Ford porque más allá de pensar que eran lindos ojos no tenía planeado hacer nada, era demasiado joven ella como para que él tratara algo y estaba seguro que ella no estaría interesada en un viejo como él.

Esa chica nunca le había gustado, no tanto por cómo era sino porque sentía que le estaba sacando a su hermano, cosa que no era algo que pudiera aceptar.

Hasta hoy recordaba el día en el que había vuelto del cine con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja contando como había enamorado a una chica cuando había ido al cine. La razón por la que Ford no hubiera ido a ver la película con él era que había leído la crítica de la película el diario y le había dicho que tenía que estudiar para un examen, cosa que había sido verdad pero para dicho examen faltaba más de una semana y en esos casos el repaso no era tan extensivo como para no poder pasar un rato con su hermano, uno que no incluyera estar reparando el Stan `o War.

Después de eso estuvo más tiempo con ella que con él, lo que no solo le molestaba a Ford por razones que no eran para nada celos de su parte y gracias a eso el barco no estaba avanzando, cosa que no le tenía que molestar porque la verdad era que ya se le estaban yendo las ganas.

Él tenía ganas de ser reconocido como un gran científico en su futuro y eso no iba bien con estar en un barco dando vueltas por el mundo, una cosa cancelaba la otra y no había forma de que las dos funcionaran juntas.

Cuando terminó de comer fue de vuelta a la sala de espera, sentía que tenía que estar lo más cerca de su hermano posible, era como si el estar así de cerca ayudara a que la operación fuera bien. Sabía que era algo demasiado irracional pero en ese momento eso le estaba dando tranquilidad, una que necesitaba demasiado.

Cuando ya se estaba volviendo histérico fue que un doctor se acerca a él, una parte esperaba que le contara que todo había salido bien pero también estaba esperando lo peor, era esa parte que siempre se habrá jactado de ser la más centrada pero esa parte también era la más pesimista.

El doctor parecía tener unos pocos años menos que él, como si tuviera cuarenta y algo, con su cabello castaño claro ya presentando algunas canas y debajo la bata de doctor estaba usando un traje, lamentablemente no podía adivinar lo que le iba a decir basándose en la expresión de su cara porque estaba mostraba muy poco, solo seriedad.

— Señor, la operación fue todo un éxito y su hermano se está recuperando en la habitación 403, puede ir a verlo pero estará dormido y tardara unas cuantas horas en despertar — eso alivió mucho a Ford quien solo pudo asentir levemente a lo que le habían dicho y sonreírle levemente.

— Muchas gracias no sabe lo que me alivia escuchar eso — dijo antes de ir a la habitación donde estaba su hermano durmiendo tranquilamente, tenía el brazo vedado pero más allá de eso no tenía nada más y eso era algo más que bueno.

Fue lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitieron y tal como le había previsto la doctora su hermano estaba durmiendo.

Se lo veía muy apacible a pesar de la intravenosa en el brazo y las vendas en el brazo opuesto, le daba lastima despertarlo, aunque de esa forma se pudiera enterar como estaba, lo que no estaba seguro era si llamar en informar donde estaban a las personas de Gravity Falls y sus sobrinos, se preocuparían al no encontrarlos en línea y eso era lo que menos quería.

Claro que podía llamar después de que su hermano despertase, eso era algo que le importaba más.

El tiempo pasó y nunca se habría arrepentido tanto de no tener un libro con él, claro que eso no era posible hacerlo y dejar solo a Stan era algo que no estaba en discusión pero, como era de esperar el estar ahí a solas no haciendo nada hizo que se aburriera y por ende se quedara dormido.

Se despertó un tiempo después sobresaltado y notó que alguien lo estaba mirando, cuando se fijó quién era vio con alegría que era su hermano que lo estaba mirando con una sonrisa.

— ¡Qué bueno que estés bien, estaba muy preocupado por ti! — dijo parándose y yendo a abrazar a su hermano el que se sorprendió por lo que Ford estaba haciendo, su padre siempre había una persona que odiara que sus hijos se expresaran cariño, lo consideraba algo de maricones pero por suerte eso parecía no importarle a Ford quien desde lo que había pasado en Gravity Falls, esa cosa en la que él había terminado sacrificando sus recuerdos y por lo que todo el mundo lo llamaba un héroe, cosa que le sabía raro pero con solo ver la cara de las personas que se lo estaban diciendo, personas que escasamente reconocía le valía para aceptar los halagos, eso y que le encantaba que le dijeran lo fabuloso que era y no solo su familia. Cuantas ganas había tenido de que su padre estuviera vivo como para ver como lo estaban halagando, a él, al supuesto gemelo idiota y todo por reparar algo que su hermano había arruinado pero no iba a echarle eso en cara porque gracias a que eso pasara era que estaban navegando y cumpliendo su sueño de niños.

— Por como reaccionas cualquiera pensaría que creías que me iba a morir — bromeo, como siempre que hacía, con intención de que las personas que estaban cerca de él no se preocuparan como si sus problemas no valieran la preocupación de nadie.

— Igual fue todo demasiado caótico y no después de que te curara de forma precaria no sabía si iba a poder llegar aquí a tiempo, no podría soportar perderte y menos ahora que nos estamos llevando tan bien —se notaba en su tono de voz que se estaba aguantando las lágrimas, cosa que en ese momento le estaba pareciendo algo tonto y como habría visto hacer a algunas personas empezó a darle golpecitos en la espalda hasta que Ford se largó a llorar.

— Está bien, no tienes por qué hacerte el macho delante mio, déjale eso a el masculino Dan que le sale mucho mejor — seguía usando ese tono de chiste y fue después de llorar por unos segundos que su hermano se separara de él.

— No quería que pensaras menos de mi — dijo mientras se frotaba los ojos con la intención de sacarse las lágrimas de los ojos.

— Acabamos de sobrevivir un apocalipsis, no creo que haya nada que me haga pensar menos de ti, pero mejor dejemos todo esto porque es demasiado melodrama para solo una cuchillada en un brazo, mejor resérvalo para cuando nos pase algo más grave y fíjate si ves al doctor para que me diga que ya me puedo ir a casa porque estar en este lugar me molesta mucho — tratando de consolarlo y terminando la frase mirando la habitación, la cual era compartida pero no del todo despreciable, estaba cómodo y eso era todo lo que le importaba, era mejor que algunos de los lugares donde hubiera terminado en su época de soledad. Una época que mejor o recordar con profundidad porque lo poco que recordaba siempre era en forma de pesadilla y estaba más que seguro de no querer preocupar a nadie con lo que paso en esos horrendos diez años, ya era mucho con que él lo supiera y seguro que Ford pensaba lo mismo de su tiempo del otro lado del portal, porque al igual que Stan solo decía algunas cosas vagas y eran de los momento menos horribles seguramente.

Cuando estuviera más tranquilo Ford se dio cuenta de que nunca había informado a nadie de todo lo que había pasado.

— Deberíamos llamar a la cabaña y a Dipper y a Mabel para avisarles que estamos en Canadá, de esa forma no se preocupan por nosotros — Stan negó con la cabeza como respuesta a lo que su hermano había dicho.

— No les preocupemos por algo tan poco importante como esto, están en la secundaria y aunque recuerde poco de esos años, sé que es algo difícil, con todas las hormonas y cosas que les están pasando, es bueno que haya tenido la charla con Dipper durante el verano — se estaba felicitando por haber tomado una decisión buena, una que ayudaría al chico.

— Fue bastante importante si terminaste en el hospital y estoy muy seguro de que Mabel se enojara si no le contamos, creo que podría llegar a querer hacerte algo como no hablarte o algo parecido — eso incomodo bastante a Stan pero estaba demasiado decidido a seguir con su idea de no molestar a sus sobrinos por tan poco.

— Ya cuando la veamos de vuelta se lo contaremos con el resto de las aventuras, claro que vamos a censurar mucho la historia pero sabrán más o menos lo que paso — dijo esperando que eso tranquilizara a su hermano pero igual no importó porque antes de que se pudiera quejar escucho el ruido de la puerta y vio como el doctor se acercaba a la cama de Stan.

Después de ir a buscar la planilla donde estaban los datos de Stan y después le empezó a hablar a él.

— ¿Cómo se siente señor Pines? — con un tono serio que molestó bastante a Stan e hizo que Ford lo mirara con un poco de enojo aun sabiendo que no lo estaba haciendo a propósito.

— Lo suficientemente como para irme a mi barco y dejar este lugar lo más rápido que pueda, sin ofender quiero salir corriendo de aquí lo más rápido que pueda — sonriéndole pero estaba claro que no le importaba ofender al médico, seguramente ya habría tenido su buena cantidad de malas experiencias con médicos.

— Hablando de eso, creo que lo mejor será que se quede en tierra por una semana, de esa forma va a tener tiempo para poder recuperarse y le recomiendo que se consiga una de esas pelotas de alivio de estrés eso ayudara a mejorar los músculos de su brazo a mejorar antes — dicho eso miro a Ford para decirle algo a este también.

— confiaré en que usted se encargue de que el señor Pines se esté tranquilo por al menos una semana antes de poder embarcar de nuevo — Ford asintió con la cabeza antes de ampliar su respuesta.

— No haremos nada complicado hasta que no esté cien por ciento curado — dijo sonriendo levemente esperando que le crea.

— Eso me tranquiliza y por favor traten de cuidarse, no creo que tengan la edad para seguirse dañando de esta forma — eso no le gustó a ninguno de los gemelos Stan pero Ford respondió antes de que Stan se pudiera quejar.

— Muchas gracias, ahora si le firma el alta no podremos ir a buscar las cosas al barco e ir a encontrar una habitación en una hostería por la semana que tenemos que descansar — el doctor parecía no creerle mucho pero aun así se fue.

— Espero no busques nada lujoso porque no vamos a gastarnos todo el dinero en eso — advirtió Stan.

— Sabes que cualquier cosa podemos llamar a Soos para pedir que nos pase plata, él lo hace cuando tenemos poco — eso no le gustaba a Stan pero era donde sacaban la mayoría del efectivo y en parte era porque Soos sentía que lo tenía que hacer.

— Tampoco es para que abusemos de él — lo decía solo porque lo apreciaba porque de ser otra persona no le habría importado.

— Eso lo veremos después ahora déjame ayudarte a sentarte así te vistes — dicho eso fue a buscar la ropa la que estaba en un pequeño ropero que estaba delante de la cama de Stan y después de apoyarla en la silla donde se había estado sentando fue a ayudar a su hermano, primero a sentarse y después a vestirse.

Una vez que estuvieran los dos bien se fueron acompañados a la puerta del hospital y por protocolo fue llevado en una silla de ruedas a pesar de las insistencias de este de cómo podía caminar como siempre.

— Déjalos hacer su trabajo Stan — le retó Ford a lo que Stan respondió.

— Debería estar haciendo algo más importante que esto, seguro hay pacientes que lo están esperando para algo — como respuesta Ford solo giro los ojos, su hermano estaba actuando de forma insoportable pero estaba seguro que era solo por lo poco que le gustaban los hospitales.

Una vez que llegaron al barco, sacaron todo lo de valor y se fueron a una hostería cerca del muelle donde pidieron una habitación para los dos, por suerte había una con dos camas y es por suerte por la poca cantidad de habitaciones que había disponible.

Esa noche hablaron por la computadora portátil con sus sobrinos pero no contándoles lo que acababa de pasar, les dijeron que estaban cansados y que se iban a tomar unos días de descanso en Canadá y que les iban a comprar algunos regalos que le mandarían por correo, eso los tranquilizo e hizo que Ford se dejara de sentir culpable por no mantenerlos informados.

La que seguía iba a ser una semana aburrida pero entre los dos la iba a poder soportar.

 **Mi intención era hacer algo triste y que no se pareciera demasiado a mi fic llamado la enfermedad, espero haberlo logrado.**

 **Gracias por leer.**


End file.
